Caring
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: Susan is overworked and Peter takes it upon himself to show her what she's doing to herself. Set in the Golden Age. Pure sibling fluff. Read and Review.


It was going to be a long day. But then again, that was not unusual with everything going on.

Although Narnia had remained peaceful for such a long time, several different matters came and went like wildfire, and Susan Pevensie found herself without even a second to hear her own thoughts.

There were papers to look over, suitors to disappoint, laws to be made, people to meet…Susan's head span just thinking about everything she had done, and everything she had yet to do.

But she had to remember that she wasn't the only person going through this, her siblings were receiving a great deal of work lately as well, even if it did seem to Susan that she was getting the bulk of it.

She was now alone in the throne room, looking over different papers for Aslan knows what.

If anyone had told Susan that she would look the way she did now a few months ago, she would have laughed and told them that a Queen would never be in such a way.

She sat in her throne with her back against one arm, and her legs draped over the other, where the heels of her bare feet were absentmindedly kicking against the throne. Although it had been terribly uncomfortable and stiff at first, she had long ago placed a pillow under her back and found it much more comfy than sitting against the hard, straight back of the throne. A large stack of parchment lay at the foot of the throne, covered in all kinds of diplomatic nonsense.

Normally she would resort to doing her work in the library where she could find chairs far more suitable, but she found too many distractions. People were always drifting in and out, and Susan would find herself getting lost in conversations, completely forgetting at the work at hand.

So here she was, in the only room, besides her bedroom, where she was sure she would find absolute solitude. At least for the time being.

To add to her very un-queen like position in her throne, she was also dressed far differently than normal.

Instead of the regal and beautiful gowns that Susan tried to wear often, she had instead chosen a simple Narnian dress, not unlike the one she had worn so long ago when she arrived at Aslan's camp before the Battle of Beruna.

Her hair was pulled back messily and her crown sat askew on top of her head.

She looked very queenly indeed…

But she hardly minded. Susan was too out of sorts to even worry about how she looked.

She sighed as her eyes tiredly scanned a letter that sat on her lap.

She groaned when she realized that she had no idea what she was even reading, and that she had been simply staring at the same line for the past 10 minutes.

Susan reached her hands up to her temples and rubbed them gently. With any luck lunch would be served soon and she would have a solid excuse for leaving her Narnian duties behind, at least for a half an hour or so.

"There you are Susan"

The young queen nearly fell out of the throne as she jumped at the voice of a new arriver. She lifted her head to see her older brother walking into the hall towards her.

"Peter! Are you trying to scare me to death?" she asked him shrilly. She had been rather jumpy lately due to her lack of sleep, and having people pop out in the middle of quiet thoughts was not helping her in the least.

Peter slowed his pace as he neared her, and furrowed his brow in concern.

"Are you feeling alright Su?" he asked her.

"Me? Yes, I'm fine, just fine." Of course it was at that exact moment that she had to let a yawn escape her, causing her brother to raise an eyebrow.

It was with this that Peter noticed the state his sister was in. He was most worried by the dark circles under her eyes that he had somehow failed to notice before now.

"Really? Because you look terrible" he pointed out.

"Why thank you dear brother, you're looking quite dashing yourself today as well" Susan replied sarcastically. Add snippy to her list of nasty traits when she was sleep deprived.

Peter sighed,

"I mean, it looks as if you haven't slept in days. Add that to your hair, your dress, and your position in your throne and most would say that something was bothering you"

Susan inwardly groaned. She hated it when Peter worried over her. And because she had discovered this early on she had decided that in situations such as these it was better to put his mind at ease even if she wasn't in the best state.

"So I'm a bit tired. I don't see what you're fussing over" she replied with a look of innocence.

Her brother scanned her carefully before his eyes bored into hers trying to get one of two results. The first would be that she would crack under his gaze and tell him what was wrong, or he would be able to read what she was feeling through her eyes.

In this case it was the former. Usually she wouldn't break down so easily, but she didn't have the strength to hold her cover.

"Ok, so I'm a lot tired" Susan admitted, defeat evident in her voice.

Peter let out a deep breath and walked towards her, pulling her off of the throne and enveloping her in a brotherly hug,

"Why do I have the feeling that you haven't slept a full night since we've been here?" he asked her.

Susan scrunched her nose in thought.

"Because you'd be right" she told him, returning his hug and leaning her head against his chest.

She yawned again as she began to relax in her brother's arms.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep before lunch?" Peter suggested, as he looked down at his little sister.

Susan shook her head,

"There's far too much work to be done. If I were to take a break now, I'd never be able to dig myself into the hole that I'll eventually pull myself into." Peter couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Susan turned her head and looked up at him, confusion and annoyance etched on her features,

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she asked defensively.

"Aren't I the High King?" he asked her, causing her to frown.

"Last time I checked. But what does that have to do with anything? You're not going to pull ranks on me to get me to go to sleep are you? Because I swear by the lion Peter Pevensie, you may have a higher title than the rest of us but that does in no means give you the right to…"

"No, no, of course I'm not pulling ranks on you. What kind of brother do you think I am?" Peter asked, feigning offense. Susan simply glared at him, silently urging him to continue before she regretted beginning this conversation,

"It's just that I always thought that I would have the most work. But here I am, refreshed with an empty day ahead of me, while you, my younger sister, are the one who is dead tired and loaded with work"

Susan deepened her glare on her older brother. She did not need reminding of the fact that while her siblings were enjoying the beautiful weather and having time to themselves, she would be swamped in papers.

"I suggest that you get to the point before I do something that I know I'll regret in the future" she said coldly.

"I'm just saying that maybe a little break wouldn't hurt as much as you're assuming it's going to. Give some of the work to me Ed, or Lucy. I highly doubt either of them will mind a few extra papers if it means getting their big sister back to normal" Peter suggested calmly.

"Normal?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Ever since you started getting wrapped up in work, you're not the same person you were. I think it's high time that you dropped your duties for awhile and let loose, have some fun, and just enjoy yourself." He stated.

"That would be a refreshing change of pace" Susan mused quietly, considering the offer.

"It's settled then. No more work for you today. Instead, you and I are going to ride out to the stream in the Eastern Woods that I know you like so much" he decided, releasing Susan from the hug.

She smiled up at him and tipped her head in a thoughtful way.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing really, it's just nice to know that I have such a caring brother" she answered truthfully.

Peter just looked at her for a moment before pulling her in for another hug.

"Of course Su. I love you, it's what I do"

Susan's smile widened as she returned the hug.

"Thank you Peter. For everything"

.o.o.o.

A/N: So I hope you liked it, and I once again apologize for the long wait in between stories. I'd like to guarantee a new addition sooner, but I can make you no promises, what with school and life and all that other fun stuff. Review please!

-HalfBloodPrincess221


End file.
